Korra's Secret
by musicli
Summary: Being the avatar is a difficult job and Korra begins to struggle but Lin helps her.


**Korra's Secret**

By ~musicequalsli

Lin walks into the apartment. She is earlier than usual but hopes it is a pleasant surprise for Korra. She wants to make Korra smile, lately she hasn't been, and it put a frown Lin's face. As she started walking towards their bedroom, Lin 'sees' something she should never have. She freezes in place and her heart drops. She slowly starts walking again and then pauses at the door.

Lin pieced things together in her head and everything was making sense. She realized how depressed Korra had truly become and now realized why Korra never took her arm wraps off, even while being intimate.

Lin opened the door a crack to see the full extent of Korra's depression. Korra was sitting on the edge of the bed, furthest from the door, crying and sobbing in pain. Her arm wrappings were off and for the first time, Lin saw Korra's bare forearms but wished she hadn't. Scars were tattooed all over but the worst sight was the new, bloody cuts being created by Korra.

Lin stared for a few moments, awe-struck. Unknowing how to feel, unknowing how to react, but very well knowing what her love was feeling and doing. Lin herself had some troubles around Korra's age. She tried to think to when her mother once found her doing this and even the one time Lin had actually tried to kill herself.

She found herself focusing on the pain and extremity of her own depression with her old thoughts following behind but then quickly shook them off. She thought 'Focus Lin! The love of your life needs your help! FOCUS CHIEF OF POLICE.' and then focused on how her mother had actually helped her.

She opened the door all the way and walked in. She wasn't surprised when Korra turned around, face a mess with an expression of horror that melted into a face of utter devastation. Lin sat down next to the girl and then pulled her into her own arms and held the trembling girl while rubbing her back as the girl cried out and sobbed against a metal uniform.

"Shhhh, its ok Korra... It's ok." Lin hushed "Let it out, you can breakdown, just let me be there to help when you piece yourself back together. I love you Korra, please don't you forget that." Lin whispered into Korra's ear.

Korra nodded and then continued to cry in Lin's arms. When she stopped, she looked up at Lin and then shared a deep kiss that said "Thank you, I love you too".

Lin sat up and went into the bathroom and then returned with some first aid supplies. "Do you mind if I clean you up?" Lin asked with a smile that revealed some genuine concern.

Korra nodded and Lin took Korra's arms into her own and started cleaning the cuts while Korra looked away ashamed. "It's ok Korra. I don't look at you any different or think of you any different. I am concerned but I know that you can pull through, and if not, well, I guess I'll just have to drag you through." Lin said in a joking voice with a smile on her face.

Korra smiled slightly at Lin's small joke "You think you could carry me... until I can stand on my own?" Korra looked down at Lin who was wrapping Korra's wrists.

"Of course, I will carry you for miles upon miles, days upon days if I have to." Lin kissed the girl and then held her again.

"Thank you Lin..." Korra leaned into Lin's arms and then closed her eyes, feeling defeated by the day but for the first time, relieved.

"That's just what someone does when they love someone else." Lin kissed the top of the girl's head and then placed her own head on top. She shifts so that she is now lying down on the bed, with Korra lying onto top of her with her arm's holding her. "Let's not do anything tonight, let's just relax. What do you say?"

"Works for me." Korra said "I don't want to move right now... I just want to lay here in your arms... Forever. Where I'm not the Avatar, I'm not this hero and I'm not a person who everyone expects so much from..." Korra starts crying slightly "In your arms, I'm just Korra. The person who loves you and never wants to leave your safe arms..."

"You don't have to." Lin said holding Korra tighter. "I'll hold you here all night."

Korra closed her eyes and exhaled. "I love you Lin..."

"I love you too, please don't ever scare me like that again..."

"I won't... I promise."


End file.
